The Prestige
:"Obsession is a young man's game." ::—John Cutter The Prestige was Christopher Nolan's fifth feature film, released in 2006. He reunited with his brother Jonathan Nolan to write the screenplay, adapted from the novel by Christopher Priest. The film was produced by Emma Thomas, Aaron Ryder and Nolan himself. Summary The Prestige tells the story of Alfred Borden and Robert Angier, two magicians living in Victorian London. Originally working together on a show, they become enemies after Angier's wife is killed during a show. Each tries to better the other with their stage shows, and their rivalry centres over the famous trick "The Transported Man". Structure Like many of Nolan's films, the chronology of The Prestige is mixed up throughout the film. Borden tells the tale from prison whilst reading through Angier's diary, which in turn tells the tale of Angier reading through Borden's notebooks. Production Cast * Hugh Jackman as Robert Angier * Christian Bale as Alfred Borden * Michael Caine as John Cutter * Piper Perabo as Julia McCullough * Rebecca Hall as Sarah Borden * Scarlett Johansson as Olivia Wenscombe * Samantha Mahurin as Jess Borden * David Bowie as Nikola Tesla * Andy Serkis as Mr Alley * Daniel Davis as Judge * Jim Piddock as Prosecutor * Christopher Neame as Defender * Mark Ryan as Captain * Roger Rees as Owens * Jamie Harris as Sullen Warder * Monty Stuart as Stagecoach Driver * Ron Perkins as Brent (as "Hotel manager") * Ricky Jay as Milton * J. Paul Moore as Virgil * Anthony DeMarco as Boy * Chao-Li Chi as Chung Ling Soo * Gregory Humphreys as Policeman * John B. Crye as Voice * W. Morgan Sheppard as Merrit * Sean Howse as Man * Julie Sanford as Elegant Lady * Ezra Buzzington as Ticket Hawker * James Lancaster as Moderator * Olivia Merg & Zoe Merg as Jess Borden (toddler) * Johnny Liska as Scalper * Russ Fega as Man in Hotel * Kevin Will as Man in Hotel * Edward Hibbert as Ackerman * Christopher Judges as Burly Stagehand * James Otis as Blind Stagehand 1 * Sam Menning as Blind Stagehand 2 * Brian Tahash as Blind Stagehand 3 * Scott Davis as Carriage Driver * Jodi Bianca Wise as Glamorous Assistant * Nikki Glick as Housekeeper * Enn Reitel as Workman 1 * Clive Kennedy as Warder * Robert Arbogast as Leonard * Chris Cleveland as Will Uncredited * Rock Anthony as Upscale London Boy * Cathy Beasley as Theater Patron * Basilina Butler as Barmaid * Marty Carroll as Guy at Bar * Erin Cipolletti as Dancer * Ernest Heinz as Rudy * Oliver Nolan as Jess Borden (baby) * Tim Pilleri as Piano Player 1 * Wendy Rosoff as Dancer * Gary Sievers as Theater Stagehand * Inna Swann as Handkerchief Lady * Dawn Upshaw as Soprano Singer * Deanna Walsh as Woman on Carriage Bus * Jesse Wilde as Man in Theater Crew Reception Prestige, The *